


The Omega Specialist

by ale1dulce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Dark, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Endgame Castiel/Dean Winchester, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Human Castiel (Supernatural), John Winchester's A+Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Medical Patient Dean Winchester, Mentioned Dean/Crowley, Objectification, Older Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Dean, Shameless Smut, Sick Mary Winchester, Sub Dean, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Virgin Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, omegas are sold in this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale1dulce/pseuds/ale1dulce
Summary: John takes his Omega Son, Dean to the Omega specialist to be knotted for the first time, so he can get the green light to marry him off to an Alpha. Castiel loves his job.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Other(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 260





	The Omega Specialist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perks of the Profession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083257) by [Lucifers_Pony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Pony/pseuds/Lucifers_Pony). 



> This is heavily inspired by "Perks of the profession" by Lucifers_Pony. If you haven't read it, you should swing by.  
> Please read the tags! This is dark and angsty for Dean. He is eighteen (it's mentioned only once. So you can imagine him a year or two younger or older if you want to.)  
> I hope you enjoy this.  
> No beta, so any mistakes are my own. English is not my first language, if anything doesn't make sense, please let me know.  
> If you don't like this kind of fanfic don't read it and please don't leave anything mean in the comments. This is harmless kinky fanfic that I wrote and I don't condone this "relationship" in real life.

Omega doctors tend to love their profession, they get paid handsomely, have an eight week of vacation break a year, have good hours, usually, an eight hours shift for five days a week, and are highly respected in the community since they take care or the medical rarity that are Omegas. 

The only medical professionals that have it better than them, are the Omega specialists in charge to check the omegas for the first time. Nine times out of ten, the parents want the omegas to be knotted after their first heat to make sure that everything is alright with them. Nowadays this process is treated as a tradition of sorts for the parents of an Omega; since this kind of specialist are experts, and remarkably professional, this examination is considered a quality check for the buyers. They view the Omegas as still untouched.

Omegas are highly valuable since there aren't a lot of them anymore. If you have one, you can either directly sell them, auction them, rent them, marry them off to a rich family, and have a better life, or breed them and maybe start your own breeding agency. That's how Castiel's family got rich a century ago, they bought as many omegas as possible and bred them to get even more and sell them; since it's a thirty percent chance of having an omega if you are one, instead of the one percent if you are either an alpha or a beta. Now the Novaks have the most powerful breeding and auctioning agency in the whole continent.

Castiel chose to work as a doctor, instead of being directly involved in the family business, which is fine because he can directly buy the omegas from their families and resell them to the Novak Company, and since he was the better student of his class and thanks to his family name, now he can knot young omegas for a living. Today he has had three appointments, young pretty things that squirm under his gaze and come on his knot alone, with a whimper. He buys two of them and sends them to the waiting room connected to his office. At the end of the day, he’ll take them to his family Omega installations, to prepare them for auctions all over the world.

Today has been a busy day, usually, he only has one or two Omegas per day, even if people from other states come only for him and his high-quality service; the Novak last name gives him more credibility than the other five specialists on the US, and also, he is the best on the country. If he didn’t have a last patient, he would go and fuck again one of the Omegas that he just bought. Better to gain something else than monetary value while he can.

The last appointment of the day is Dean Winchester. His appointment information on the clinic, mentions that his family doesn't wish to sell him off. They want to pair him off to a rich family and they need to make sure that the bitch is going to be good to his future husband. Meg, his assistant knocks at the door and lets Dean and his father in the room. She goes outside without a word, he can still see her smirk. She knows that the bitch they brought to him is his type.

The Alpha forces his son to sit on the chair and waits by the door, clearly thinking that the young omega will try to run for it. He is pretty, pale, and covered in freckles with lips that would look perfect tied around a knot. He is certainly going to be a delight to fuck. The nervous kind tends to be the best when they get a cock on them for the first time. Their nervousness makes them tighter and malleable.

Castiel talks directly to the other Alpha in the room. “Good evening, Mr. Winchester. I am Doctor Castiel Novak and I will do the medical checkup for your Omega today. Do you want me to do a full examination of your omega?”

The large man nods and hands him the general health chart that they filled before coming inside. “Yeah doc, I want to make sure that the kid is healthy enough to marry him off to my boss. Old ball and chain is sick and we need all the money that we can have for her. Crowley is picky, but he promised to pay well for a bride if we could prove that he is worth the pay. Though I think he wanted to play with the kid, instead of a medical checkup, if you know what I mean.”

Castiel checks that everything is correctly filled on the health chart and that the consent form for the full examination and knotting is signed.

“Of course, Sir. Here, on this document, it says that you haven’t registered…” He checks the chart. “Dean, on the National Omega registry. Would you mind filling this form to start the process? You will need an official document in case you want to auction him, and to avoid any kind of problem if anyone tries to claim him or take him from you. It makes everything legal and easier for you and your wife to redact a contract if necessary. Dean, please accompany me behind this curtain. Let’s start.”

“Doc, how much time does it take to register him after you put it on the system? We want to hand him over as soon as possible.” 

The man sits on the chair closest to the door when he sees that the Omega gets up and goes to the other side of the room. Castiel goes closely behind him. It wouldn’t be the first time that an Omega tries to leave the room.

“If you do it here, on an official clinic. It only takes five minutes after it’s scanned and uploaded to the National Omega Registry. If you wanted to do it from your home, it takes days for the government to ensure that you are the legal guardian.”

He nods, pleased. “The wife wasn’t convinced to bring him in, especially cus it’s a two-day drive, but my neighbor recommended you.”

He hands Mr. Winchester the registration document and takes the medical chart in his hand and lets Dean behind the curtain to sit on a medical table. The young man sits, barely breathing, looking at the floor. Castiel ignores him as he takes a new pair of gloves and quickly washes a medical vibrator and knotted dildo, and covers them each with a condom, and places them on the table next to Dean. The Omega looks at them from the corners of his eye and flushes, quickly looking back at the floor.

“From which state are you visiting?”

“Kansas.”

He hums in acknowledgment.  
First, he needs to start the basic routine, check the temperature, blood pressure, pulse, breathing, blood test, etc. He takes a sample of his spit, after checking his mouth and throat, to make sure that he doesn’t have any kind of illness, and stores it in its proper container.

“I need to check his vitals before I start to take samples and see his Omega reflexes. It says here that he already had his first and only heat. How did it go?” 

“We kept him in his room, away from other alphas and any toys or objects that he could use.”  
“Did he eat and was kept well hydrated? Some Omegas do something akin of a hunger strike if they’re not allowed to be knotted.”  


“We gave him enough water and food. He was clingy and bitchy, but nothing special.” Grunts Mr. Winchester on the other side of the curtain. “Although he tried to escape from his room once and we had to tie him to his bed. My poor wife, Mary had to calm the brat down.”  


Castiel nods as fills Dean’s information on his medical reports “Sometimes Omegas try to go to the nearest Alpha on their first heat. You did right by tying him up, poor Omegas don’t think straight sometimes. He seems perfectly healthy, and especially pretty, if you wanted to find him someone richer and better positioned on the community or even another state, I assume you wouldn’t find it difficult.”  


“Really? He is quite mouthy and some Alphas that I talked to just want pretty faces and bellies full of babies for most of the time. They didn’t want the whiny bitch, Crowley was the one to make an offer when he heard he was an Omega when I brought him to work.”  


“You just need to find someone who likes the attitude or enjoys fucking it out of them. The fact that he acts bratty doesn’t have to take worth away from him. That is why we recommend auctioning them, it generates more money and you are advised by experts on how to present them to Alphas. In some cities they only have a small group of alphas available, in an agency, they are offered all over the country or sent overseas”  


“It sounds well and all, but I do have to talk about it with my wife. She wants to keep in contact with the boy, and we need the money ASAP.”  


He takes the knotted dildo and directs a commanding “Open up” to the Omega. He only opens his mouth enough for the tip to fit on his pink mouth, Castiel takes his jam firmly and coaxes him to open himself fully, forcing him to swallow the medium size dildo until the Omega deep throats it with scared and surprised eyes, and his hands holding on the table for dear life. He takes the dildo by the base and decided to not hold himself back for a while, lazily fucks Dean’s mouth with the dildo, watching him take it, unable to do anything, as the silicone length moves in and out of his throat. The doctor changes his speed, fucking that pink mouth hard. The omega chokes a little and Castiel lets go of the toy, still in his throat.  


He has to check that they can choke, some Alphas love to do that; also he looks for the feel of the dildo on his cheek and throat, it’s not hard to find it in this one. Castiel hums at his talent and, beauty. He usually has to take a little bit of time to make them take the entirety of the dildo. “He doesn’t have a gag reflex, and he seems to be able to take big sized knots on his mouth.”  


“Is that good?”  


“Excellent. It raises his price in the market. Now I will check his slick production, also I need to make sure that he doesn’t feel hurt at being filled.”  


He removes the dildo from Dean’s mouth with a loud pop. Dean blushes, even more, making his freckles stand out profusely on the milky skin. He gets rid of the condom and places the toy on his used instruments tray, to be washed later. “Strip”  


Castiel goes back to his desk as the Omega removes his clothes and the other Alpha hands him the filled and signed form. Castiel calls for Meg to upload it to the official site. He keeps a copy for the private clinic and gives the original back. “I still have to check for some of his results, but Mr. Winchester, if you don’t mind me saying, you really should consider auctioning him off. If all of his results are positive, in this field he could be considered a pedigree Omega that could be worth a lot. Whatever your boss is offering is not enough.”  


“Please call me John, doc. How much money are we talking about? Crowley said he would pay Mary’s medical bills and would let us visit the kid from time to time.”  


“Let’s say at most that is worth three hundred thousand dollars on medical bills. If today you sold him directly to an agency and didn’t want to wait for an auction he would be worth at least one million.”  


Both John and Dean make a surprised sound, on the other side of the curtain, Dean moves, clearly trying to listen, and gotten caught.  


“I really don’t mean to talk ill of your boss, but there’s a really low chance that he didn’t know how much Dean is worth. He may be trying to take advantage of your need for money for your wife.”  


John nods, clearly deep in thought. “That sounds like something Crowley would do. He never mentioned having to register Dean or a contract. He didn’t even want me to bring him here. Now I’m suspecting that maybe that son of a bitch harassed other employees to not buy Dean. He does shit like that.”

Castiel goes back to the other side of the curtain, looking at his eyes. “You should consider it, John. It’s one on a lifetime opportunity. I haven’t seen a Pedigree that looks this good in at least a year.”  


Dean is sitting at the metal table. Professionally he takes Dean Penis in hand and studies it, also takes the boy’s balls in hand and checks them over. Perfectly healthy and well developed. He writes it down on the chart.  


“Dean, please lay on your stomach on the table, with your feet on each side of it.” He compels what Castiel asks of him, resting his head on both of his arms, looking at the wall. The doctor takes Dean’s ankles and cuffs them, he tenses a little but doesn’t say anything. Each ankle, to one corner of the table with a soft ankle cuff that’s designed to not hurt the Omegas and keep their legs well spread to the table sides.  


The Omega is shivering, probably from the cold table or the nervousness. He whispers, low enough that John won’t hear him. “Don’t worry. In the end, you will love this like the knotting slut you know you are.”  


He seems quite lovely, legs fastened to the table, presenting his round, perky ass to the doctor. He takes both of Dean’s cheeks on his hand and massages them, to relax him; they’re soft to the touch, yet firm. Right now, he feels in the mood to use his fingers, if the omega doesn’t respond to it, he’ll use the vibrator. He traces the glove covered finger just above the young man’s hole. It’s charming the way he whimpers when Castiel presses his finger on his hole. If he convinces his father to sell, he’ll keep him for a week or so to enjoy, before reselling.  


Gently, he slides his finger on the warm channel, Castiel hums, noticing how tight he is, definitely, he is worth the million or two if John wishes to sell him. He will be quite a delicious toy to have. Like he told John, he hasn’t seen an Omega with these characteristics in quite some time, If Castiel manages to buy him from the Winchesters, he could have enough money for a new mansion, or maybe a cottage in Europe. In the yearly auction in Cabo, Dean could be sold at five million.  


The omega is already producing a healthy amount of sweet-smelling slick, yet he wants to make sure that Dean can take more, he uses now three fingers, scissoring him open, extracting a moan from him. Now that he is finally relaxed, Cas starts to thrust his fingers in and out, seeing the transparent liquid sliding over the omegas open legs. He doesn’t even have to find the prostate to have the delicious thing rutting on the table. Gently, he removes his fingers and places the vibrator on Dean, while he takes a sample on the slick and writes his findings on the medical report.  


Castiel can’t help himself, he starts to move the vibrator to the young man’s prostate, just to hear him yelp. Virgins always make the best sounds. He is starting to get hard just looking at him. The Alpha lazily uses the vibrator to fuck Dean at a slow pace, just enjoying the sounds that the boy makes. He inserts it as deep as it goes and Dean whines, biting his arm to keep silent.  


“Good boy.” He whispers.  


“Everything is in perfect place, John. Just to confirm, you consent for the full examination with knotting included?”  


“Yeah, I already signed that thing on the health chart. I don’t want him to get scared on the night after the wedding if that thing with Crowley goes on.”  


Castiel undoes his belt and takes himself in hand, stroking his cock at a fast pace. He has been working in this field for more than a decade, it doesn’t take a lot for him to get used to keeping silent, while he does his job. When he is sufficiently hard, he takes a condom from the dispenser. He asks his Alexa to play ambient music. The parents usually don't like to hear their kids lose their virginity.  


While he is putting the condom on John asks: “If I wanted to auction him, you would give me a document accrediting his quality and shit, right?”  


Dean tenses with his father comment, the Alpha moves the toy again and watches the Omega moan, unable to close his legs. He removes the toy.  


“Indeed. In the health report, I can actually qualify him as a pedigree. That is valid in all of the US, and gives him a high-quality seal of approval that will ensure you the best pay if you want to sell him directly or use an auction company as an intermediary.”  


Gripping his hard dick, he gets close to the Omega, taking him by the hip, getting him closer to the edge to the table, he guides his hot length to the boy’s entrance. His cock easily sinks in the smaller body, swallowed by his tight, vicelike hole. Dean trembles at the intrusion, Castiel is bigger and thicker than average, he has to be careful to not hurt the Omegas when he breaks them in. Slowly and mindful of the eighteen-year-old first time, he sinks as far as his position allows him, then in one fluid motion, he thrusts forward. Moving smoothly until he is balls deep on Dean, and he shivers and whines with the invasion. God, he is wonderful, the silky and warm whole seem to be sucking him in even deeper. He will definitely purchase him.  


“He is tight and warm” Comments Castiel as calm as possible. I just need to make sure that he can come with only a cock or by being knotted and then I can officially qualify his as a pedigree.”  


He doesn’t move for a couple of seconds, letting Dean get used to the alien sensation. The boy slowly starts to try to move his hips, trying to get Castiel to start fucking him. So responsive and eager. He is something else.  


The doctor caresses his neck, relaxing him with his free hand. Holding even tighter the boy's hip, he half pulls himself out of Dean, before trusting back into the sinful moaning thing. Sliding in and out of the Omega, hearing him sigh and cry out at his deepest and harder trusts. Enjoying the low sound of skin against skin, as he fills him up and starts a quick rhythm.  


Dean’s moans and tightness, are making Castiel feel like electricity is running all over his body. Rocking in and out even faster when he sees that the omega can take it. There is no way that he will not acquire Dean, his scent is intoxicating and the best that he has had smelled since he first fuck anyone. There’s no doubt that he will fuck this ass for the rest of his life. He wants Dean and he’ll have him. Stuffed full of his come and filled with babies at all times.  


Dean is soft, pliant, and receptive to his touch. Finding a young, pretty omega this sensitive, and with the capacity to take big knots is almost impossible. He is the luckiest man on earth.  


With a low grunt Castiel comments. “He is very responsive, even without aiming for his prostate, he quickly subdues and accepts the Alpha breeding him.”  


“That’s a relief. I was worried he would act bratty again and refuse whoever got him.”  


“On the contrary, he responds positively to any kind of sexual attention put onto him. He seems to be able to take a big sized Knot without tearing or hurting of any kind.”  


“He should come only with a knot, right?”  


“Yes, any valuable omega that is considered a pedigree must be able to climax on his alpha knot.”  


John grunts. “I’m starting to get hungry, doc. Can you check that as quickly as possible?”  


“I would need to be harder on him.” It’s something that he really wants, though that is something he usually saves after he buys the Omegas.  


“I don’t mind. Do him hard if that’s what you need. You said he can take it, and if that makes his less whiny for the rest of the trip, better for me.”  


“If you are sure, Sir.”  


Castiel picks up his pace, fucking harder into Dean, pounding his big cock in the tight ass. Dean starts to pounce his hips, whining loudly by the Alpha rough thrusts, now holding the table again with cries of pleasure. This is his favorite part of his job, fucking sweet young things that can’t keep their mouth shut with the surprise of his touch. He doesn’t want to stop, but the sooner he finishes, the sooner he can start to convince his father to sell him to Cas.  


Castiel grips both of Dean’s hips tight, enjoying the slap of his skin and balls on the ass of the no longer a virgin, Winchester boy. He isn’t close enough to the table to get friction on his dick, unable to come, he could do absolutely nothing but take it like the little bitch he is. Castiel relishes on the thought of giving it to him. Hard. And then, when he belongs to Castiel, he is going to get fucked hard at least twice a day.  


Now panting, he starts to aim for the prostate on every slam of his hips, even harder than before. It’s a good thing that he runs and does some yoga, he could pull a muscle or get a cramp with this punishing pace.  


Dean wails and clamps up, coming on Castiel’s cock alone. He doesn’t even need a knot. Marvelous.  


“This usually doesn’t happen often, but your son seems to be able to come even without a knot. He is now one of the highest pedigree Omegas in the world.” Pants Castiel, still fucking The boy, shivering on the table due to oversensitivity.  


Castiel can hear the smile on the man’s face. “That’s great news, doc. Please knot him already, so we can be on our way.”  


Seeing the tempting thing under him, forced to take his cock, still pressing back on it, even after he already came, makes Castiel go over the brink. His knot starts to swell and catch on Dean’s rim. The omega whines with the growing length inside of him, turning around his head to look at Castiel. He comes locked into place and Dean’s ass tightens, even more, coming a second time.  


As soon as John leaves he is going to come inside of him.  


While he waits for his knot to be freed, he takes a sample of semen from Dean and also stores it in its containment. He fills the chart and issues a health and quality report and a pedigree certificate. He calls for Meg to take all of the samples and documents to the laboratory, she smiles when she sees him buried deep on Dean.  


As soon as his knot goes down, he dresses himself back on, unbound Dean, and directs a “Get dressed” to him.  


He sits back on his desk just as Meg comes back and hands him the copy and the original to John. She smiles, flirting with the man. “Everything is legal and on the register. In case you need anything else, let me know.”  


“Have you come to a decision on selling or auctioning him, John?”  


He doesn’t look totally sure. “I think I’m going to try marrying him off back at home. Here it says that he is worth at least two million, but Mary doesn’t want to lose the kid. He’s always been her baby.”  


“I’m going to be straightforward. I wish to buy Dean to wed him and I’m willing to pay whatever is necessary.”  


He wants to avoid paying full price for the Omega, but he will do whatever to keep him.  


“Doctor I know you resell omegas for a higher price and…”  


Castiel interrupts him. “I would sign a contract that forbids me from selling or renting him off to a third party. I’m offering you a two million and a half deal, directly wired to you today.”  


That gets his attention, yet he isn’t convinced,  


“Finding him a wealthy partner, willing to pay his worth that also lives near you and your family could take up to a year. The international yearly auction in Cabo could get you up to five million, but it’s in eight months.”  


He looks back at his cell phone, Castiel is barely able to see a picture of John hugging a blonde woman. Both of them smiling.  


“We have to start her treatment as soon as possible, but she would never forgive me for selling him to a stranger. I can’t.”  


Dean better not make him regret this. He better be a good partner that gives him as many pups as possible.  


He sighs. “Today you get three million dollars, even after taxes. You’d have access to my guest house, at any time you want, for as long as you want and the liberty to visit Dean. If you wish, you can move permanently to DC. My brother is the director of the best hospital in the country, I can get you a family discount and an appointment for tomorrow. I wouldn’t sell any Omega child that I’d have and I’d give them an education and a marriage with a good family. Everything is written on a contract, legally binding. You won’t get anything better than this.”  


Dean comes from behind the curtain, eyes big and scared. He talks for the first time. “Dad, please. I don’t…”  


“Dean shut up!” Screams John. “Your mom is in the early stages, she can get better now. Do you want your mother to die?”  


He lowers his eyes. “No sir.”  


“Good. Maybe we could send Sammy to a good college with this.” He looks at Castiel and offers him his hand. “You have a deal, doc.”  


Castiel shakes his hand and downloads the purchasing Omega contract that his lawyer wrote for him when he started working here. It takes a while for them to go over it. Both of them sign it and Castiel transfers him the money. He hands John a copy of the guest house key. They settle for a private wedding that he will pay for, celebrated this weekend before Mary starts to feel weak and sick. He will pay for the flight of Mary and Dean’s brother, Sam with his extra miles.  


John shakes his hand one last time. “Thank you so much doc. I gotta go and call Mary now and explain everything to her.”  


The alpha smiles. “Please call me Castiel, John. I’m your son in law now.”  


He leaves the room still thanking him. He goes to settle everything and check out Dean of the clinic with Meg. Ho wouldn’t be surprised if tomorrow he sees Meg making the walk of shame of his guest house. He sends a text to his brother, asking him for the appointment and for the number of the woman that planed his wedding.  


It’s a good thing that the sperm of the Omegas can be used as an egg for the Alpha stud's sperm to fertilize. They work in the agency giving samples and directly breeding some Omegas. The scientist only has to pick the right eggs for an omega to develop. With Dean’s pedigree, he is going to be able to get back his investment in less than a year. Good omegas are a rarity, but with Dean’s genes, they’re going to be able to create the best and design them for Alphas willing to pay a house or a boat for a good bitch.  


Dean is standing in the middle of the room. Clearly confused, maybe shocked. Castiel walks to him, holds him by the neck, and kisses him. Demanding and dominant, he shoves his tongue on the boy’s mouth and hears his breath hitch. He is going to breed him until he screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm still working on that Dark Castiel fic, but I got stuck on the last chapter, so I decided to take a break from it. I love Destiel fanfics, and I can't cope when they don't end up together so I had to write this when I read Lucifers_Pony, amazing fic. I hope you enjoy this.  
> Maybe later, I'll write a timestamp for the wedding and the first baby or something.  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
